Ibu?
by Cherry Ryl-chan
Summary: Fict spesial untuk Hari Ibu. Menceritaakan tentang kehidupan SasuSakuSara dan OC. Jika berminat, silahkan mampir :D Jangan lupa RnR


Ibu. Menurutmu apa arti seorang ibu? Tidak tahu? Oh, atau mungkin sulit bagimu untuk merangkai kata-kata. Baiklah kita ganti pertanyaan. Apa definisi ibu bagimu? Masih tidak tahu juga? Sulit untuk dikatakan?

Baiklah kita ganti pertanyaan lagi. Menurutmu apa yang selalu dilakukan oleh seorang ibu?

Hm, mengurus anak-anaknya? Melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga? Mendidik anak-anaknya? Hhh. Sepertinya begitu.

Tapi ada satu hal yang terlewatkan.

Kau tahu? Seorang ibu selalu marah-marah. Kenapa? Jika ditanya kenapa, aku pun tidak tahu. Mungkin itu sfat alami seorang ibu. Seorang ibu pastilah akan marah jika anaknya tidak menurut padanya. Sebenarnya disini aku ingin bercerita. Bukan. Bukan tentang diriku. Tapi tentang seorang gadis kecil bernama Sarada Uchiha. Dia gadis yang manis. Dia pandai, tak pernah membantah orang tuanya.

Tapi, ada masanya ia merasa sedikit kesal pada ibunya.

Baiklah... Aku akan memulai ceritanya…

* * *

><p>Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto<p>

Present © Ibu?

By Cherry Ryl-chan

Warning : OOC (maybe), Gaje, Typo, AU

Rated T+?

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fict untuk menyambut hari Ibu, ku persembahkan untuk Ibuku (walaupun ga akan baca dan bisa bahaya jika Ibuku membaca fict ini, hehe :D)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

Saat itu sedang banyak sekali tugas di sekolah. Banyak sekali PR yang diberikan oleh Aburame-sensei. Semua murid dibuat sibuk olehnya. Termasuk Sarada. Seperti yang kalian ketahui, Sarada Uchiha adalah anak dari Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Sakura. Karena orang tuanya adalah orang yang hebat di Konoha. Uchiha Sasuke sang kepala direktur Uchiha Corp, sekalgus rekan kerja ayahku. Dan Uchiha Sakura, seorang Dokter yang hebat sekaligus ibu rumah tangga. Tentu saja Sarada pun juga tumbuh menjadi gadis yang hebat sepeti kedua orang tuanya.

Tapi, ya namanya juga manusia. Ketika itu Sarada sedikit kesulitan mengerjakan tugas dari Aburame-sensei. Bukan karena tidak bisa mengerjakannya. Tapi karena tugasnya yang sangat banyak dan tenggang waktu mengumpulkannya yang hanya beberapa hari.

Saat itu Uchiha Sakura a.k.a ibunya Sarada meminta Sarada membantunya untuk membersihkan rumah, menjaga adik, dan hal lainnya, karena Ia sedang banyak pekerjaan di rumah sakit. Tentu saja sebagai anak, Sarada tidak bisa menolaknya. Maka dengan sedikit berat hati ia melakukan apa yang di katakan oleh ibunya.

Di awal, ia tidak keberatan. Tapi makin hari, ibunya semakin menuntutnya.

"Sarada-chan, tolong jaga Hikari sebentar yaa, Kaa-san harus ke rumah sakit. Dan jangan lupa keringkan pakaian yang sudah Ibu cuci di mesin cuci." Ucap Sakura sambil membereskan kertas-kertas yang berisi laporan kesehatan pasiennya.

"Hn." Jawab Sarada singkat. Matanya tak lepas memperhatikan sang ibu yang sedari tadi mundar-mandir didepannya. Menghela napas sejenak, diaihkannya pandangannya pada sosok yang tengah tertidur lelap dipangkuannya. Uchiha Hikari sang adik tercinta.

"Kaa-san pergi dulu. Kaa-san janji tak akan lama, paling tidak sebelum makan malam. Jangan lupa kunci pintu, Ibu bawa kunci cadangan." Pamit Sakura lalu bergegas pergi.

Melihat ibunya yang sudah pergi, Sarada menghela napas pelan. "Selalu saja seperti ini. Semenjak ada Hikari-chan, ibu jadi terlalu menuntutku melakukan ini itu." Ucapnya pelan

Ditatapnya sang adik yang berada dipangkuannya, lalu ia menggeleng. "Apa yang ku pikirkan? Kenapa aku jadi seakan menyalahkan kehadiran Hikari-chan? Maafkan nee-san ya Hikari-chan." Senyum tipis menghiasi wajah Hikari.

"Oh iya, Ibu lupa. Jika sampai nanti malam Ibu belum pulang, hangatkanlah makan malam yang sudah Ibu buat. Baiklah, Ibu pergi."

Tersentak kaget, Sarada mendapati kepala ibunya yang muncul di balik pintu lalu kemudian pergi lagi.

Sarada menghela napas pelan lagi. "Apa yang harus ku lakukan?" ucapnya sedikit kesal

Pasalnya ia juga lelah seelah pulang dari sekolah. Eh, ibunya malah menyuruhnya menjaga Hikari, mengeringkan pakaian, lalu menghangatkan makan malam. Hahh, setelah ini apa lagi?

"Kenapa Ibu tidak mempekerjakan pembantu saja sih?" gerutunya

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keluarga Uchiha. Keluarga kecil yang terdiri dari Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sakura, dan kedua anak mereka, Uchiha Sarada dan Uchiha Hikari. Sebuah keluarga yang sangat harmonis ini membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya merasa iri. Bagaimana tidak? Dengan kepala keluarga yang berparas rupawan, makan dan seorang Kepala Direktur di Uchiha Corp, dan istrinya yang berprofesi sebagai Dokter spesialis organ dalam. Juga kedua putri mereka yang sangat manis. Uchiha Sarada yang berusia 7 tahun, dan adiknya Uchiha Hikari yang baru berusia 7 bulan.

Sungguh keluarga yang bahagia. Walaupun sang kepala keluarga adalah seorang yang sangat sibuk, mengingat jabatannya sebgai Kepala Direktur. Tapi Uchiha Sasuke, suami dari Uchiha Sakura dan ayah dari anak-anaknya, selalu menyempatkan diri di hari libur untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan keluarga yang sangat dicintainya.

Bagi Sasuke, tak ada tempat untuknya pulang, kecuali keluarga. Dimana akan selalu terucap kata 'Okaeri' yang menyambutnya ketika pulang. Senyum manis istrinya, pelukan hangat putrinya, Sarada dan pekikan girang dari si bungsu, Hikari.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**At Paris, Perancis**

Disuatu tempat, digedung yang tinggi di tengah hingar binar penduduk kota. Tengah berdiri menatap langit malam, seorang pria berparas rupawan dengan rahangnya yang tegas dan iris matanya yang sekelam malam. Ditangannya terdapat sebuah foto. Foto keluarga, dimana ada dirinya, sang istri dan kedua buah hatinya. Ditatapnya lekat foto itu. Dapat terlihat senyum manis yang tersungging dibibir istrinya, tawa bahagia terpancar dari kedua putrinya, sedangkan dirinya hanya diam dengan wajah tegasnya. Tapi, tanpa dapat dipungkiri, aura kebahagiaan terlihat jelas dari senyum tipis yang terukir di wajahnya.

Dialihkannya pandangannya pada setumpuk kertas yang berada di atas meja kerjanya. Mendengus geli, segera disambarnya ponsel yang berada tepat di samping tumpukan kertas itu. Lalu dicarinya sebuah nama, dan menekan tombol hijau.

"Moshi-moshi."

"Hn."

"Yo, Sasuke. Ada apa?"

"Carikan penerbangan ke Jepang malam ini juga."

"Tapi, kenapa? Bukankah jadwalmu kembali ke Jepang itu sekitar seminggu lagi."

"Aku tidak peduli dan tidak mau tahu, carikan penerbangan..."

"Oke, oke... sebentar."

"..."

Hening sesaat, Sasuke masih setia menunggu jawaban dari asistennya.

"Oi, Sasuke. Ada jadwal penerbangan ke Jepang, tapi tidak malam ini. Bagaimana? Kau mau?"

"Hn. Kapan?"

"Yah, kira-kira sekitar pukul 2 pagi besok."

"Hn. Baiklah. Aku ambil."

"Yah, baiklah. Tapi bagaimana dengan berkas-berkas itu, Sasuke?"

"Hn, persetan dengan berkas-berkas itu. Kau urus saja sendiri."

"Hei! Dasar pimpinan tak bertanggung jawab! Masa kau mau melimpahkan semua pekerjaannmu pada asistenmu yang malang ini?"

"Hentikan. Itu menjijikan, Kakashi."

"Hehe, tapi kalau boleh tahu, apa yang membuatmu ingin cepat kembali ke Jepang?"

"..."

"..."

"Aku merindukan keluargaku."

"..."

"..."

"Hm, begitu ya."

"Hn. Karena itu, cepatlah menikah agar kau dapat merasakan indahnya keluarga, Kakashi."

"A-ap-"

KLIK

Sambungan terputus secara sepihak oleh Sasuke. Dapat dilihat, Sasuke yang tengah menahan tawa membayangkan ekspresi Kakashi setelah ia menutup teleponnya.

Sedangkan di tempat Kakashi. Pria berambut perak itu tengah menggerutu atas sikap mantan muridnya itu. "Dasar bocah kurang ajar. Tak bisakah ia menghormati mantan senseinya ini." Gerutunya

Ia mendengus. "Merindukan keluarga katanya. Padahal baru dua hari ia di Paris."

Ia memandang ke luar jendela kamarnya. "Tapi... Semuanya sudah banyak berubah."

"Aku tak menyangka, kehadiran Sakura dan kedua putrinya dapat merubah Sasuke yang dingin ke arah yang lebih baik." Gumamnya dengan sebuah senyuman dibalik maskernya.

"Hah. Memikirkannya membuatku iri saja." Ucapnya cemberut

"Sepertinya aku harus segera mencari pendamping hidup." Gumamnya malas

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Kediaman Uchiha, Konoha 19:00 p.m**

"Hah, Ibu belum pulang juga." Lirih Sarada

"Uaaaa... Aashhh... Ooaaa... UAAAAA..." suara tangisan bayi menggema di kediaman Uchiha

"Cup... cup... cup... Hikari-chan jangan menangis ya. Sebentar lagi Ibu pulang." Ucap Sarada berusaha menenangkan Hikari yang berada dalam gendongannya.

"Kau pasti lapar ya? Sabar ya, susunya habis. Kita tunggu Ibu pulang." Ucapya lagi

CEKLEK

"Tadaima..." suara merdu seorang wanita menyapa pendengaran Sarada. Menampakkan seorang wanita bersurai merah muda yang terlihat sangat letih. Mengalihkan pandangannya pada wanita itu, Sarada menjawab. "Okaeri." Lau beranjak menghapirinya

"Kenapa Ibu lama sekali? Kaa-san sudah janji hanya sebentar, bukan?" gerutu Sarada

Mendengar gerutuan putrinya, Sakura tersenyum lembut. "Maafkan Kaa-san sayang. Tadi ada operasi mendadak yang harus Kaa-san tangani. Maaf ya." Ucap Sakura dengan wajah penuh penyesalan

"HUAAAAA... UAAAA..." sontak perhatian ibu dan anak itu teralihkan pada Hikari yang tengah menangis.

Dengan raut wajah mennyesal, perlahan Sakura mengambil Hikari dari gendongan Sarada. "Cup... Cup... Putri kecil Ibu lapar ya? Sini, ayo minum susu. Eh, tapi aku kan bau keringat, Ibu mandi dulu ya. Sarada tolong tenangkan Hikari sebentar ya." Ucap Sakura seraya menyerahkan Hikari pada Sarada.

Tanpa mengucapkan apapun lagi, Sarada membawa Hikari kembli dalam gendongannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hah, segarnya." Gumam Sakura ketika keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang berada pada kepalanya lengkap dengan baju tidur yang ia kenakan.

Mengedarkan pandangannya, Sakura mencari keberadaan kedua putri kecilnya. "Sarada-chan? " panggilnya

"Iya Ibu. Aku di ruang tengah." Balas Sarada sedikit berteriak

Tanpa babibu lagi, Sakura melangkah menuruni tangga menuju ruang tengah.

Tap Tap Tap

Sarada menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sakura yang terihat lebih segar dari sebelumnya.

"Sini, Hikari pasti lapar 'kan?" ucap Sakura lembut seraya mendudukan dirinya di sofa empuk di ruangan itu.

Sarada segera memindahkan Hikari dalam gendongan sang ibu. Dilihatnya ibunya yang mulai membuka tiga kancing teratas bajunya untuk menyusui Hikari. Merasa tak ada yang bisa dilakukan, Sarada pun beranjak ke kamarnya.

Melihat putri sulungnya beranjak kekamar, Sakura mengernyit bingung. Apa Sarada sudah akan tidur? Diliriknya jam yang berada di dinding sebelah kanannya. Jarum jam masih menunjukan pukul 19.45. Sepertinya terlalu cepat bagi Sarada untuk tidur. Mungkin mengambil sesuatu, pikirnya

Tak lama, Sarada kembali dengan secarik kertas di tangannya.

"Ibu." Panggil Sarada seraya menyodorkan secarik kertas semacam invoice pada Sakura, yang bertuliskan:

-Membersihkan rumah : 10.000 yen

-Mengeringkan pakaian : 5.000 yen

-Menjaga adik : 10.000 yen

-Total : 25.000 yen

Mohon segera dilunasi

Sakura memelototi kertas itu.

"A-apa?" pekiknya tidak percaya. Bukannya tidak mau mengeluarkan uang 25.000 yen. Oh ayolah, Sakura dan Sasuke bisa memberi lebih dari harga tersebut . Hanya saja, kenapa Sarada melakukan ini? Apa selama ini Sarada melakukan semua pekerjaan rumah yang Sakura berikan dengan berat hati?

Sakura tertegun sejenak. Apa selama ini Sarada membantunya tanpa suka rela? Apa sebagai seorang ibu ia telah salah? Sakura tahu jika Sarada masih berusia 7 tahun, tapi ia ingin agar putrinya itu bisa belajar mandiri dan membantu orang tua. Tidak sepertinya yang sejak kecil tak pernah mau membantu ibunya a.k.a Mebuki Haruno.

"Sebentar. Beri Kaa-san waktu sepuluh menit untuk memikirkan cara melunasinya. " Ucap Sakura

Sarada mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Hah? Apa ibunya tidak memiliki uang sebesar yang ia sodorkan? Ayolah, semua orang bahkan tahu, Ibunya pasti bisa memberi lebih dari itu.

Terdiam sejenak, Sakura memikirkan cara untuk melunasi tagihan yang di sodorkan Sarada. Bebarapa menit kemudian, Sakura beranjak dari sofa tempat ia duduk, masih dengan Hikari dalam gendongannya, lalu melangkah menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

Sarada menunggu dengan sabar. Tak lama kemudian, Sakura kembali tanpa Hikari. Mungkin Hikari sudah tertidur dikamarnya. Sama seperti yang dilakukan si buah hati, ia juga menyodorkan invoice, tapi tidak dibubuhi harga:

-Hamil sembilan bulan

-Melahirkan disertai rasa sakit

-Menyusui anak

-Mengasuh anak

-Tidak tidur disaat anak sakit

-Menyediakan makanan

-Total : Telah dibayar kontan dengan cinta dan kasih sayang

Membaca tulisan itu, sontak butiran bening menggenang di pelupuk mata Sarada. Sedetik kemudian, ia sudah memeluk ibunya dengan erat

"Maafkan aku Ibu, Aku menyesal... Hiks..." ucapnya

"Aku tahu, invoice yang kusodorkan pada Ibu telah dibayar lunas semuanya." Ucapnya lagi disertai isak tangis

Mendengar ucapan Sarada Sakura tersenyum lembut. Balas memeluk, dielusnya surai lembut milik putri sulungnya itu. "Baguslah jika Sarada-chan menyesal. Ingat, kasih sayang seoang ibu itu sepanjang masa. Cinta dan kasih sayang seorang ibu itu tulus tanpa mengharapkan balas jasa. Ketika seorang anak tak menurut pada ibunya, sang ibu akan sangat merasa sedih, ia akan merasa telah gagal menjadi seorang ibu. Tapi, senakal apapun seorang anak, ibunya pasti akan selalu memaafkannya. Kau mengerti?" ucap Sakura lembut

Dapat Sakura rasakan Sarada yang mengangguk pelan dalam pelukannya. "A-aku... Sampai kapan pun, aku akan selalu menyayangi Ibu. A-aku akan menjadi a-anak yang penurut a-agar Ibu tidak perlu b-bersedih." Ucap Sarada sesenggukan

Tanpa sadar, air mata menetes dari pelupuk mata Sakura. Air mata haru. 'Ternyata putri kecilku sudah besar.' Batinnya

Dan jadilah malam yang sunyi ini menjadi saksi bisu cinta seorang ibu pada anaknya, begitu pula sebaliknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah volvo hitam memasuki pelataran kediaman Uchiha. Tak berapa lama kemudian, turunlah seorang pria berbadan tegap dengan menenteng sebuah koper, memasuki rumah berukuran minimalis itu. Dibukanya pintu rumah itu, dan dapat dilihatnya keadaan sekitar yang gelap gulita tanpa penerangan sedikitpun. Benar juga, ini masih pukul 4 pagi. Setelah menutup pintu, ia segera melangkah menuju kamar dimana istri tercintanya berada dan mungkin tengah terlelap dalam tidurnya.

Tetapi sebelum masuk ke kamarnya, ia menyempatkan melihat putri kecilnya terlebih dulu. Tapi yang oa dapati, hanya sebuah kamar yang kosong. Dalam pikirannya, kemana puti kecilnya itu? Dengan perasaan sedikit was-was, ia segera melesat ke kamar miliknya a hendak mencari sang istri.

Tapi…

KRIIEETT

Segala perasaan cemas yang tadi menerpanya, kini menghilang entah kemana ketika melihat sang istri tercinta dan kedua buah hatinya tengah tertidur lelap dengan posisi saling merengkuh, dan sang putri bungsu yang berada di tengah-tengah seakan terlindungi.

Hatinya menghangat menyaksikan pemandangan dihadapannya. Menyimpan kopernya sembarangan, ia lalu membuka jas hitamnya, sepatu dan ikat pinggangnya lalu melemparnya sembarangan juga, tak sabar untuk segera memeluk keluarga tercintanya. Tanpa memedulikan badannya yang penuh keringat, segera saja direbahkan tubuhnya disamping kanan tubuh sang istri, lalu memeluknya protektif. Dibelainya dengan lembut surai merah muda milik istrinya, dan dikecupnya lembut helaian merah muda tersebut. Diangkatnya sedikit kepala sang istri dan juga putrinya untuk menjadikan tangannya sebagai bantal bagi istri dan putrinya.

Tersenyum lembut, sasuke merasakan tubuh Sarada yang menggeliat, mungkin karena tidurnya sedikit terganggu. Ditatapnya lembut putri sulungnya itu, dibelainya surai yang sewarna dengan miliknya itu. Lalu pandangannya berpindah pada satu sosok di tengah-tengah mereka. Uchiha Hikari. Bayi berumur 7 bulan itu tampak tertidur dengan nyaman diantara dekapan sang ibu dan kakaknya.

Sasuke sungguh sangat beruntung memiliki keluarga seperti mereka. Disaat raut wajah letih tak terhindarkan karena pekerjaannya yang melelahkan, kehadiran keluarga kecilnya ini mampu membuat rasa lelahnya tergantikan dengan rasa hangat yang menerpa hatinya.

Sasuke tersenyum lembut setelah sesaat kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher sang istri, mencium aroma cherry yang menguar dari tubuh istrinya. Wangi ini. Wangi ini yang selalu membuatnya merasa tenang. Perlahan kelopak matanya tertutup bersamaan dengan pelukannya yang sedikit merenggang tanda si empunya yang telah terhanyut dalam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Kediaman Uchiha 07:00 a.m**

Sarada mengerjapkan matanya perlahan sebelum mulai membuka kelopa matanya. Setelah menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya yang masuk lewat celah jendela, yang pertama ia lihat adalah wajah teduh milik sang ibu yang tengah tertidur lelap dihadapannya. Sedikit menggeliat untuk meregangkan tubuhnya, Sarada beralih menatap adik kecilnya, Hikari yang ternyata sudah bangun sebelum dirinya. Sarada sedikit terheran. Hikari sudah bangun tetapi tidak meangis seperti biasanya, ia malah sedang terkikik lucu sambil memainkan kancing baju ibunya dengan sebelah tangan, dan tangan lainnnya yang menggenggam jari keingking milik sang ibu..

Sarada mengernyit heran. Kenapa Hikari bisa begitu tenang? Sesaat Sarada sibuk dengan pikirannya. Hingga ia menyadari adanya kajanggalan. Dapat ia lihat, sebelah tangan ibunya memeluk pingganggnya dan sebelahnya lagi terkulai di samping kepalanya. Lalu, tangan siapa yang sedang Hikari genggam?

Oh, ada satu hal lagi yang dilupakan Sarada. Apa ia tidak sadar jika ada sebuah tangan yang menjadi bantalnya?

Dilihatya lagi tangan yang sedang di genggam Hikari. Tangan itu berada di bawah lengan atas sang ibu, seperti sedang memeluk ibunya dari belakang. Err, bisa kalian bayangkan? Posisi tangan itu, err berada di atas dada sang ibu. Yang ada dipikiran Sarada saat melihat dimana tangan itu mnemepel adalah 'siapa pun pemilik tangan itu, pasti ia adaah orang yang mesum.'

"Ah..." Sarada memekik tertahan ketika menyadari tangan siapa itu, dan melihat surai yang sewarna dengan miliknya di belakang kepala ibunya.

"Enghh..." ternyata pekikan Sarada cukup keras hingga membuat Sakura terusik dari tidurnya. Perlahan terbukalah kelopak mata itu, menampilkan iris Emerald teduh milik sang ibu.

Setelah berhasil membuka matanya, dapat Sakura lihat Sarada yang tengah menganga sedikit lebar dihadapannya seperti habis melihat hantu.

"Sarada? Ada apa?" tanyanya

"A-aaa..."

"Hm?" Sakura memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti

"Ayaaaah!" pekik Sarada girang lalu melompat kepelukan sang ayah yang berada dibelakang tubuh ibunya, hingga ia sedikit menimpa ibunya.

"Sarada... sshhh... beraaat" seru ibunya menahan berat badan Sarada

"Oh maaf Ibu." Ucap Sarada dengan wajah tanpa dosa lalu berpindah kembai ke posisi awalnya. Sepertinya ibunya belum menyadari kehadiran ayahnya.

Merasakan adanya keributan, Sasuke perlahan membuka matanya. Sedikit menggeliat seperti yang dilakukan Sarada tadi, tanpa sadar ia sedikit meremas sesuatu yang kenyal yang berada dalam genggamannya.

"Ahhnn..." pekik sakura terkejut ketika merasakan salah satu dadanya diremas. Dan Sarada hanya bisa menutup wajahnya malu. Ayolah, ia masih berusia 7 tahun. Dan bagaimana mungkin anak berusia 7 tahun sudah disuguhi pemandangan seperti ini oleh orang tuanya.

Dan kemudian yang terjadi selanjutnya, membuat Sarada sedikit meringis, kasihan pada nasib ayahnya.

"SHANNARO!"

BUAGH

Dan Uchiha Sasuke tengah terguling dengan tidak elitnya disamping tempat tidur.

"Err, sepertinya aku harus mengamankan Hikari terlebih dulu sebelum pikiran polosnya ternodai oleh perilaku Ayah dan Ibu." Ucap Sarada menggendong Hikari lalu beranjak keluar

Sakura hanya melongo tidak mengerti mendengar ucapan Sarada barusan. Ayah? Masih sibuk dengan pikiranny, suara rintihan seseorang yang sangat familiar menyadarkannya.

"Aahhh... Sakura! Apa yang kau lakukan?" rintih Sasuke memegangi wajahnya yang baru saja terkena pukulan maut istrinya.

Seakan tersadar, Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sosok pria berambut raven yang tengah meneringis di samping tempat tidur.

"Sasuke-kun!" seru Sakura girang lalu memeluk suami tercintanya hingga Sasuke yang baru akan beranjak dari jatuhnya kembali terguling ke belakang.

"Sshh... Sakuraa..." ringis Sasuke. Tapi tak dapat dipungkiri. Ada sekelumit rasa senang dihatinya mendapati istrinya memeluknya dengan erat.

"Kenapa kau sudah pulang, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura masih memeluknya

Sontak Sasuke melepaskan peluakannya. "Jadi kau tidak senang aku pulang? Baiklah kalau begitu au akan pergi lagi- Aahh! Sakura apa yang kau lakukan?" ucap Sasuke memegang pinggangnya yang dicubit Sakura

"Bukan begitu maksudku. Bukankah seharusnya kau baru pulang sekitar satu minggu lagi?" seru Sakura sembari terus mencubiti Sasuke. Sepertinya sikap kekanakan Sakura belum hilang juga walaupun ia sudah meiliki dua orang anak. Tapi mungkin sikap kekanakannya ini hanya akan ia tunjukkan di depan suami tercitanya saja.

"Kau jahat! Masa baru pulang sudah mau pergi lagi?!" rajuk Sakura menghentikan cubitannya lalu kembali melemparkan diri ke pelukan Sasuke.

Sasuke terkekeh geli mendapati istrinya yang tengah merajuk. "Kalau aku pergi, memangnya kenapa?" ucap Sasuke jahil.

"Kau mau pergi lagi?" pekik Sakura lalu melepaskan pelukannya. Tapi sayangnya kini Sasuke menahan tubuh Sakura agar tidak bisa lepas dari pelukaknnya

"Sshh... Dengar dulu. Aku ingin bertanya. Ketika seseorang pergi, kemana ia pulang?"

"Maksudmu? Tentu saja pulang ke rumahnya."

"Maka dari itu. Begitu juga denganku. Kemana pun aku pergi. Aku pasti akan pulang. Dan satu-satunya tempat untukku pulang adalah kau dan kedua putri kecil kita. Karena tidak ada tempat untukku pulang selain keluarga." Ucap Sasuke lembut yang berhasil membuat rona merah menghiasi wajah Sakura yang sayangnya tak bisa Sasuke lihat karena ia sedang menenggelamkan wajah Sakura didadanya.

"Gombal. Sejak kapan Sasuke-kun jadi gombal?" gumam Sakura yang teredam didada Sasuke

"Sejak aku mengenal seorang gadis bernama Haruno Sakura." Bisik Sasuke tepat ditelinga Sakura. Mendengar nama marganya dulu disebut, Sakura jadi teringat saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Sasuke ketika ia masih gadis. Ketika ia dan Sasuke sering bertengkar, ketika menjadi sepasang kekasih, ketika Sasuke melamarnya, dan ketika Sasuke mengubahnya menjadi seorang wanita. Uuh, mengingatnya membuat Sakura semakin merona.

Merasa malu, Sakura semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya didada bidang Sasuke.

"Melihat istrinya yang sedang malu-malu, Sasuke menyeringai. " Kenapa wajahmu memerah begitu Sakura? Kau sedang memikirkan hal yang mesum ya?" ucap Sasuke vulgar

Sontak badan sakura menegang. "T-tidak. Lagipula dari mana kau tahu wajahku memerah, kau kan tidak bisa melihatnyakarena-"

"Karena kau sedang menenggelamkan wajahmu didadaku?" potong Sasuke menyeringai

"a-aku tidak bilang begitu! Dan berhentilah berkata hal seperti itu, Sasuke-baka." Rajuk Sakura

Sasuke terkekeh. "Sejak kapan istriku ini jadi jadi mesum?"

"Sejak aku mengenal seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal akan kemesumannya yang tingkat dewa." Ucap Sakura balas dendam

"Jadi kau mengakui jika kau itu mesum?" ucap Sasuke seakan tak terpancing perkataan Sakura barusan

"T-tidak-"

"Sudahlah Sakura, tidak usah malu begitu. Lagipula jika kemesuman itu tidak ada, Sarada dan Hikari tidak akan terlahir." Ucap Sasuke enteng.

"Cukup Sasuke-kun! Kenapa jadi membicarakan kemesuman?"

"Itu karena kau mesum."

"Aaaahh sudah hentikan! Lebih baik kau mandi sana. Ugh, badanmu bau." Ucap Sakura meleepaskan peukannya lalu menutup hidungnya

Sasuke yang melihat tingkah istrinya jadi gemas sendiri. Hah, sepertinya ia memang harus mandi. Tapi, sesaat kemudian ia menyeringai. Sepertinya ia mendapatkan sebuah ide. Ide mesum tentunya.

"Baiklah aku akan mandi. Tapi..." Sasuke menggantung ucapannya dan mendekat ke arah Sakura dan berbisik tepat ditelinganya hingga Sakura dapat merasakan hembusan napas suaminya.

"Tapi... Kau harus memandikanku. Atau... kau mau kita mandi bersama?" Bisik Sasuke menggoda

Sakura diam terpaku, masih mencerna ucapan suaminya barusan. Dan kesempatan itu digunakan Sasuke untuk menarik tangan istrinya dan membawanya ke kamar mandi. Sesaat setelah pintu kamar mandi tertutup, Sakura baru tersadar akan ucapan Sasuke.

"SASUKE-KUN MESUM!"

Dan yang selanjutnya terdengar adalah desahan tertahanmenggema di dalam kamar mandi didalam kamar itu yang untungnya kedap suara.

Tanpa ada yang menyadari, sesosok gadis kecil dengan bayi dalam gendongannya tengah berdiri di depan pintu kamar orang tuanya. Wajahnya terlihat shock setelah mendengar segala percakapan orang tuanya. Dan sebelum ada sesuatu yang lebih lagi yang ia dengar, ia segera beranjak sambil bergumam .

"Ayah dan Ibu sangat mengerikan. Jangan sampai kepolosan Hikari ternodai oleh perilaku mereka."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari di kediaman Uchiha sangatlah tenang. Sang istri yang tengah bergelut dengan peralatan masak dengan memakai apron kesayangannya. Sang kepala keluarga yang tengah duduk di kursi meja makan sambil membaca koran dan sekali-kali menanggapi perkataan putri sulungnya yang tengah asyik bermain dengan sang adik yang berada di box bayi.

"Ayah, sekarang tanggal berapa?" tanya Sarada tiba-tiba

Sasuke diam sejenak, lalu menjawab. "Tanggal 22 Desember. Kenapa?"

"Hah?! Itu berarti sekarang hari Ibu!"

"Hah?" ucap Sasuke singkat

"Hari Ibu, Ayah! Masa Ayah tidak tahu?" seru Sarada kesal

"Oh." Ucap Sasuke laluu beranjak dari duduknya menghampiri Sakura yang tengah sibuk memasak.

"Ah. Ayah tidak seru! Kalau begitu aku saja yang akan memberikan hadiah pada Ibu. Tapi apa ya?" ucap Sarada berpikir

Sementara itu, Sakura yang tengah asyik berkutat dengan bahan masakan, merasakan adanya lengan kekar yang melingkar diperutnya.

"S-Sasuke-kun!" pekik Sakura. Wajahnya bersemu merah mengingat apa yang baru saja Sasuke lakukan saat mandi-err, bersama tadi.

Tanpa menghiraukan wajah Sakura yang merona, Sasuke menenggelamkan wajahnya di lekukan leher Sakura. "Selamat hari Ibu, Sakura." Bisik Sasuke lalu mengecup pelan leher Sakura.

"S-Sasuke-kun." Gumam Sakura

"Seharusnya aku mengatakan ini pada Ibuku. Tapi karena Ibu telah tiada. Dan kau adalah Ibu dari anak-anakku. Terima kasih atas segala yang telah kau lakukan selama ini. Terima kasih karena telah menjadi Ibu dari anak-anakku. Aku mencintaimu, Sakura. Selamat hari Ibu."

Mendengarnya, mau tak mau membuat air mata Sakura menetes. "Sasuke-kun." Lirih Sakura lalu berbalik menghadap Sasuke tanpa melepas pelukannya dan balas memeluk Sasuke.

"Ibu!" sontak Sasuke dan Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan menoleh.

"Sarada-chan?"

Sarada terliht ragu memberikan sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan dibalik punggungnya. "Emm, selamat hari Ibu." Ucapnya pelan sembari menyodorkan sebuah kertas yang digulung pada Sakura.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sakura

"Emm, lihat saja."

Sakura memandang Sasuke sesaat, dan Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahunya. Lalu dicukanya kertas tersebut. Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah Sakura yang menutup mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka memandang kertas itu.

"I-ini..."

"A-apa Ibu suka?"

"Sarada-cahn ini..."

"Kenapa? Jelek ya? Maaf ya bu, aku tidak-"

BRUUK

Sarada sedikit terhuyung ke belakang ketika Sakura mendadak menerjangnya dengan sebuah pelukan.

"Ini indah sekali Sarada-chan." Ucap Sakura pelan

"B-benarkah? Itu aku sendiri yang buat" Ucap Sarada membaas pelukan Sakura

"Kau sendiri yang membuatnya?" tanya Sakura, air mata haru mengalir dipipinya

"Err, sebenarnya dengan sedikit bantuan dari Boruto dan Inojin. Eh tidak hanya Inojin yang membantu karena Boruto hanya menggambar kacamaku saja." Ucap Sarada cemberut

Sakura melepas pelukannya lalu menarik pipi putrinya itu gemas.

Perlahan Sasuke mendekati Ibu dan anak itu, diambilnya kertas yang masih berada ditangan Sakura. Dilihatnya ekat kertas tersebut yang berisi sebuah gambar Sakura, Sarada, Hikari dan dirinya. Diperhatikannya replika dirinya pada gambar itu. Sedetik kemudian, dahinya berkedut kesal.

"Apa ini? Kenapa rambutku mirip pantat ayam?" gerutu Sasuke

Sontak, Sakura dan Sarada menoleh. "Ada apa Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura

"Kau lihat saja sendiri." Sasuke memberikan kertas itu yng kemudian diambil Sakura

Sesaat kemudian Sakura terkikik geli. Sarada yang bingung melihat Ibunya tertawa, hendak bertanya sebelum...

"Apa kau yang menggambar itu Sarada?" tanya Sasuke dengan waajah menyeramkan

"E-eh, a-apa?" dilihatnya lagi gambar yang ia buat. Dan sedetik kemudian ia mulai mengerti

"O-oh, itu. Itu Boruto juga yang gambar. Kataya rambut ayah mirip pantat ayam kate miliknya. Itu si Blacky." Ucap Sarada polos. Sedangkan Sasuke sudah mengeluarkan aura menyeramkan. "Anak itu." Geramnya

Sakura yang sudah berhenti tertawa, segera menahan Sasuke agar berhenti berwajah menakutkan seperti itu di depan Sarada.

"Sasuke-kun sudahlah." Ucap Sakura geli

Sasuke berdecak. "Hn."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu ayo kita sarapan dulu." Ajak Sakura

Setelah meletakkan hasil masakannya di meja makan, dan memberikan susu pada Hikari, seuruh keluarga uchiha itu sarapan dengan tenang. Hingga seluruh makanan dipiring habis tak bersisa.

"Ayah, Ibu, aku jadi ingat." Ucap Sarada tiba-tiba setelah sarapannya selesai

"Hn?"/"Hm?"

"Kemarin Boruto bilang padaku kalau ia akan memiliki adik lagi." Ucap Sarada seraya menyimpan piring bekasnya makan ke wastafel. Diikuti oleh Sakura yang menyimpan bekas makannya dan Sasuke ke wastafel.

"Benarkah? Wah, itu kabar gembira. Kalau begitu kita harus mengunjungi Naruto dan Hinata untuk mengucapkan selamat, Sasuke-kun." Ucap Sakura mencuci bekas perlatan makan

"Hn."

"Eh, Ibu. Biar aku dan Ayah saja yang membersihkannya. Ini kan hari Ibu. Ibu harusnya hanya diam saja." Ucap Sarada. Sedangkan sang ayah yang namanya disebut hanya bergumam. 'Kenapa aku juga harus?'

"Eh, tapi apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura

"Tentu, iya kan Ayah."

"..."

"Ayaah!"

"Hn." Ucap Sasuke tak ikhlas.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu Ibu harus duduk manis saja dan menjaga Hikari. Hari ini aku dan Ayah yang akan melakukan semua pekerjaan rumah." Ucap Sarada bersemangat. Sedangkan Sasuke mendelik tak setuju.

Sakura menyeringai senang. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu selamat bekerja."

"Ha'i."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hah. Lelahnya." Gumam Sarada setelah selesai mengerjakan menyapu, mengepel, memotong rumput dan pekerjaan rumah lainnya. Disampingnya, Sasuke menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas sofa, meregangkan otot-ototnya.

"Wah sudah selesai ya?" tanya Sakura muncul tiba-tibe dengan Hikari dalam gendongannya.

"He'em. Melelahkan sekali bu." Ucap Sarada lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang Ayah disampingnya. "Ayah saja sampai kewalahan. Hihi."

Sasuke mendengus. "Benar kata Shikamaru, wanita itu memang menyebalkan."

"Sasuke-kun!" protes Sakura

"Hn."

Sakura menghela napas pelan. "Baiklah. Karena sudah berjuang seharin ini. Kalian ingin apa? Ingin Ibu buatkan sesuatu?"

Sasuke yang baru saja hendak berkata, didahului oleh putri sulungnya.

"Aku tak ingin apapun, bu. Semua ini kan sudah dibayar kontan dengan cinta dan kasih sayang. Bagiku memiliki seorang Ibu seperti Ibu saja sudah lebih dari cukup." Ucap Sarada dengan senyum tipis

"Sarada-chan." Gumam Sakura terharu

"Sarada benar, Sakura. Apa yang kami lakukan seharian ini tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan semua yang telah kau lakukan untuk kami selama ini. Terima kasih karena telah menjadi istri dan ibu dari anak-anakku." Ucap Sasuke lembut

"Sasuke-kun."

BRUUK

Sakura tersentak keget ketika merasakan pelukan Sarada. Disusul dengan pelukan sasuke dari belakang, mengingat Hikari yang masih berada dalam gendongan Sakura.

"Kalian..."

"Aku mencintaimu, Ibu."/"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura."

"Selamat hari Ibu." Ucap ayah dan anak itu serempak

Dan pada akhirnya suara tangis haru Sakura memenuhi ruangan itu.

"Sudahlah, jangan menangis Sakura."

"Air matanya keluar sendiri Sasuke-kun... Hiks." isak Sakura

"Ternyata Ibu cengeng . Hihi." Kikik Sarada

"Berhenti Sarada. Jangan menertawai Ibu." Rajuk Sakura yang membuat tawa Sarada makin keras, diikuti kekehan geli Sasuke

Keluarga itu indah bukan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hormatilah Ibumu selagi ia ada. Karena jika Ibu telah tiada, yang ada hanyalah sesal dikemudian hari.

Turutilah perkataan Ibumu, sebelum ia pergi dari hidupmu. Dan yang tersisa hanyalah bajunya yang tergantung rapi di lemari.

Selamat Hari Ibu!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

OMAKE

"Emh, Ibu. Sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang ku inginkan." Ucap Sarada melepas pelukannya.

"Apa itu Sarada?"

"Ibu janji akan mengabulkannya?"

Sakura mengangguk pasti. "Jadi, apa permintaanmu?"

"Ehm, Ibu ingat kan jika Boruto akan memiliki adik lagi-" perasaan Sakura mendadak tak enak. Sasuke menyeringai. "Aku juga ingin-" Sakura keringat dingin. Sasuke makin menyeringai. "Aku juga ingin punya adik lagi." Ucap Sarada bersemangat.

"A-"

"Baiklah, akan kami kabulkan." Ucap Sasuke bersemangat seraya mengepalkan tangannya.

"Sas-"

"Kenapa Ayah yang jawab? Aku kan mintanya sama Ibu." Gerutu Sarada

Seringaian Sasuke makin menjadi. " Kalau tidak ada Ayah, Ibu juga tidak akan bisa membuat adik untukmu."

"Sasuke-kun." Seru Sakura mencubit pinggang Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya terkekeh.

"Jadi Ibu mau mengabulkan permintaanku kan?" tanya Sarada dengan memasang wajah memohon yang berbinar-binar. Melihatnya membuat sakura tak tega.

Mengangguk pelan, Sakura lalu tersenyum "Baiklah."

"Yey." Sarada melompat kegirangan

"Kalau begitu malam ini kau harus menginap dirumah Nenek dan Kakek." Seringai Sasuke lagi?

Sarada mengangguk dengan semangat. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu, aku ke kamar dulu untuk mempersiapkan apa saja yang akan kubawa ke rumah Nenek dan Kakek." Ucap sarada lalu berlari enuju kamarnya

"Astaga Sasuke-kun! Hikari bahkan masih berumur 7 bulan. Kau tega padaku?" geram Sakura

"Kau tidak lihat wajah Sarada yang terliat senang begitu, Sakura? Kau tega padanya?"

Sakura menggeram frustasi. "Jangan mebalikkan kalimatku sasuke-kun! Pokoknya aku tidak mau. Titik, tidak pake koma." Ucap Sakura bernajak menuju kamarnya masih dengan Hikari dalam gendongannya.

"Sakura. Ayolah. Punya anak lagi tidak seburuk itu."

"Hentikan Sasuke-kun. Kau harus menahan keinginanmu itu paling tidak sampai Hikari berumur 1 tahun."

"Tapi aku maunya sekarang, Sakura-chan." Goda Sasuke mencolek dagu Sakura

"Itu menjijikan Sasuke-kun." Gidik Sakura

Sementara Sasuke yang terus berusaha membujuk sakura. Sarada tengan tersenyum bahagia. 'Aku akan punya adik lagi. Hihi."

"AKU TIDAK MAU SASUKE-KUN!" teriakan Sakura menggema

'Biar Ibu tidak mau, itu urusan Ayah yang harus embujuknya. Aku tidak mau tahu, pokoknya ku ingin adik lagi. Hihi.' Batin Sarada

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan do'akan Sasuke agar berhasil membujuk Sakura.

Aaw

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

FIN/TBC?

* * *

><p>Huaaa akhirnya fanfict ini dalam dua hari selesai jugaaaa! Tadinya mau kemarin di publish, tapi yah kerna sudah terlalu larut malam, mata yang sudah sangat sulit untuk dibuka. Yah, jadilah hari ini di publish nya<p>

Yeee, jadi jugaa

Oh iya, selamat Hari Ibu yaaa

Apa yang sudah kalian lakukan untuk ibu hari ini?

Mind to RnR?

Ditunggu yaa ^^

Review dari kalian, semangat buat aku!


End file.
